Uncommon Lines
by Bad Boy ver9.0
Summary: Lines you would like to hear in Battlestar Galactica. In any of the 3 seasons. New Chapter up: Roslin and Admiral Adama.
1. Any Season

Uncommon Lines

Lines you would like to hear in Battlestar Galactica. In any of the 3 seasons.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Category: Any Season.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Lee Adama: Dad, I need to talk to you about something.

W. Adama: (Sighs) Who'd you sleep with this time?

----------------------------------------------------------------

Roslin: I need a drink.

----------------------------------------------------------------

W. Adama: I have no idea what the hell I'm doing.

----------------------------------------------------------------

(I've been holding on to this one for a long time.)

(Lee and Kara are walking down a hall in the Galactica after Exodus.)

Kara: You think the Old Man is going to let his newfound fame go to his head?

(The PA activates.)

W. Adama: Attention, Galactica. This is God.

Lee: Yep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Roslin and W. Adama are about to "do it".)

W. Adama: If I take my gingko, I'll remember where I put the Viagra.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Baltar: Not now, I'm having sex with my conscience. Come back in 10 minutes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Number Six: I'm not manipulating you Gaius. I'm just fucking with you!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(About Baltar)

D'Anna: So, what are we doing to him this week?

Six: Tomorrow, he'll think someone is following him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Tigh lets it slip he is a Cylon.)

W. Adama: You alright?

Tigh: Bite my shiny metal ass.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Tyrol lets it slip he's a Cylon.)

Cally: You alright?

(Tyrol snaps.)

Tyrol: I'M A CYLON!

Cally: (Not listening.) What?

Tyrol: Um, Nothing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all I've got right now. I'll get more in-depth into various seasons and episodes later. I know you people have some ideas. Let's hear them! Click the little blue button at the bottom!


	2. Roslin and Adama

Uncommon Lines

Lines you would like to hear in Battlestar Galactica. Any Season.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Category: Roslin and/or W. Adama

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

(After a meeting)

W. Adama: Got any weed?

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

(During a meeting)

Roslin: (Thinking) I HAVE TO PEE!

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

W. Adama: I think I took a dump in my pants.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Roslin: (Thinking) Let's see. We have a food shortage, so that means some people are going to 'disappear' today.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Roslin: I'm too tired Bill, Frak yourself tonight.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

W. Adama: (Thinking) Oh, Gods. I farted again. I'll just blame it on Lee. Like always.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

W. Adama: I wonder if Lee knows how much of a whiny bitch he sounds like when he talks.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

That's the end of that chapter. Up next: Lee and Kara. I know alot of you have ideas and I value your input. I'll take any suggestions about anybody on the show.


	3. Lee and Kara

Uncommon Lines

Lines you would like to hear in Battlestar Galactica. In any of the 3 seasons.

Category: Lee and/or Kara

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Lee: (Talking to Kara) Slut.

Kara: Daddy's bitch.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

(In her Viper with her helmet on)

Kara: MY NOSE ITCHES!

(A/N: I saw something similar to that on Youtube.)

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

(In their Vipers)

Lee: Starbuck, do you have any idea what you're doing?

Kara: Nope!

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Lee: Kara, I'm gay. And for the record: It is your fault.

(Starbuck laughs then stops)

Kara: Oh, wait. You're serious?!

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

That's all I got at the moment. Up next: Sharon and/or Number Six.

Keep sending in those reviews. I NEED IDEAS. When I say 'ideas' I mean examples of what your favorite character would say. I know some of you are thinking "Wouldn't it be great if (insert name) said this or that?" Send those ideas in! Thank you.


End file.
